Red Harlow
Red Chatan Harlow is the main protagonist of Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the 'Legends and Killers' DLC pack, Red Harlow is a playable multiplayer character in Red Dead Redemption under the 'Legends' category. He also appears as an antagonist in Mortal Kombat X, Mortal Kombat 12, and in the New Era events. Biography Red is the son of Nate Harlow and Falling Star. One rainy evening, when Red was a punk, his father returned from a successful gold prospecting trip to the Diablo Mine. Nate's success made them extremely wealthy, so he brought many gifts for his family, Red, got his father's old pistol. Red immediately went to practice with his new weapon. Within minutes of the family reunion, a group of bandits raided the homestead. Red and Nate killed all of the bandits, but while Red was off fighting, Colonel Daren gunned down Red's parents in cold blood. Red rushed to his father's side, screaming, and begging for him to wake up. Daren then began belittling and mocking Red, saying to Red; "Kid-head, I killed your father just like that on purpose. Well, he was such a yellow-belly and all, hehehehe". In a bloodthirsty rage, Red grabbed his father's pistol out of the fires. The red hot metal handle seared the Scorpion on the handle into his flesh. Red fired a single shot, Daren screamed as he felt his skin tearing and ripping as his arm was blown off. Bullseye! Red then flees into a creek while the bandits searched for him, but soon gave up. While they rode away on a stagecoach with an injured Daren, Red sit there at the creek, staring at his hand, his parent's screams ringing in his head. Red becomes a bounty hunter at some point after the tragedy. Events of Revolver Years later, Red and his dog are passing through Twin Rocks, when they come across a Curly Shaw, who was recently robbed by a group of bandits. As he is talking, two bandits (one of them being Smitty) approach from be-hind. They interrupt him, throwing him on the ground. One bandit notices that Red is staring at them. They then attempt to kill Red, only to meet a bloody end. Their men then attack Red only to meet the same fate. After the fight outside, Bloody Thomas, Big Oaf Whitney, and Loaf Whitney storm out of their houses, ready to kill Red. They each attack, each having their brains blown out. After the fight, Curly recommends that Red take their corpses to Widow's Palace for a reward. Red takes Shaw's cart to transport their bodies. Red arrives in the Palace for his reward, however Paul O'Grady has nothing to reward him with, as the Ugly Gang has completely taken over Widow's Palace. Meanwhile, behind them, a group of bandits gather around Red's dog. The dog barks on a bandit Varmin Kang's, foot. A single shot rings out and the barking stops. Red unholsters his pistol in a blind rage, and slaughters Kang and the bandits like they did his dog. This confrontation sends him into an all out war with the Ugly gang, brutally killing the officers in order: Chicken, Hedgehog Thornton, Whiskey Treadwell and Gigolo Hancock. After his gang has been killed, Ugly Chris himself confronts Red, using O'Grady as an iron shield. Red shoots him down like an ugly dawg that he is. Red begins searching for survivors, and discover from Katie O'Grady that her father is critically wounded, and that the closest doctor is in Brimstone, and that he will get a large reward for taking him there, plus for killing the Ugly gang. Red and the sheriff set out for their destination, and Red's most important milestone on his road to revenge. The train ride is long, and full of enterprises. Red's train is ambushed by a group of bandits, his train cart being held at a gunpoint. Red kills Roberto Pedrosa in a duel. Red then fights his way to the caboose, killing Hoss. The train then begins speeding dangerously down the tracks, Red then kills his way to the locomotive and kills Smiley Fawler who was holding the engineer hostage. Red has to fight the Pedrosa brothers for 3 minutes to Brimstone, killing them and scaring off their henchman "Hatchet" Schultz in the process. The train arrives on schedule with it's occupants unharmed. Sheriff Bartlett then arrives and takes the sheriff O'Grady to doctor's, offering Red work before leaving. Red's work from Bartlett is bounty hunting, his targets are Pig Josh, Bad Bessie, and Mr. Black. Red was ordered to go after Josh first, finding him at an old army outpost known as "Carnival Outpost" now. He finds Jack Swift, who has been taken hostage by Professor Perry and his troops. Jackass asks for Red's help but refuses until he is ambushed by Josh's goons. Red frees Jack from his cage and kills Pig Josh along with Perry's clowns. Returning to Brimstone, he is assigned to Bad Bessie. Red finds her in Bessie's Canyon, after bringing in her bounty, Bartlett assigns him to Mr. Black, the mayor of Black Town. Red finds Mr. Black and some criminals and kills them, returning to Bartlett to collect the bounty. After Red takes care of the three bounties, he gets in a bar fight with some bandits at the Brimstone Saloon. Red kills the owners but is soon arrested by Bartlett. While Red is in the jail cell, Bartlett discovers his true identity, his identity was unknown to the other characters and was simply referred to as "The Bounty Hunter", and informs him of the man who really killed his parents, General Diego. Bartlett lets Red go, and he begins his search for Diego to finally avenge the death of his parents. Red attacks the Mexican Army, but is soon captured by general Diego and colonel Daren. He was soon freed, thanks to his cousin, Shadow Wolf. The two cousins battled Daren at Diego's Fort, who killed Wolf, but was killed by Red himself. Red then chased Diego, who tried to escape with a train. Red stopped the train and after a short shootout, executed Diego with a final shot to his head. Red comes to the town of Brimstone again, meeting with both Jack and Annie for the Battle Royale. After duelling against few duellists, Red was set up to battle Mr. Kelley. Mayor Griffon who holds the Widowmaker, reveals himself to be working for the man who sold out Red's father, Jacques Dixmor. Griffon orders Kelly to kill Red, but Red kills Kelley and along with Jack and Annie, chases Griffon to his mansion. Red reunites with Buffalo Soldier, and the two chase Griffon to the mansion's roof. Red and Griffon are making a final shootout, with Red killing mayor Griffon with a shotgun blast. Bartlett gives money to Red for winning the Battle Royale, Red, however, taking the Scorpion revolver from Griffon's dead body, tells Bartlett to give the money to Annie and soldier. Red walks away and says that "it neva' was 'bout teh money". His future and fate are known as a Legend of the West. However, it can be assumed it never was about revenge either as Harlow never killed Jacques and said that he never cared about his mother at all. Reason why he didn't do either are unknown. Mortal Kombat X Hundreds of years later, Red Harlow is seen in Outworld, leading Kotal Kahn's convoy through the town with Ermac. When Mileena's army ambushed the convoy, Harlow is seen fighting the Tarkatans with his fellow teammates. After Kotal incapacitates Rain, Red is sent to finish him. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, Mileena throws her sai into his hand, knocking his revolver out, Rain then quickly retreats as Mileena fights Kotal. When Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin arrive to Outworld seeking Kotal Kahn to confirm what Li Mei reported to Earth; Mileena decimating entire villages with Quan Chi's Amulet. However Harlow and other warriors stop the four, when Cassie tries to show him Raiden's Blessing, Red doesn't believe them, saying that he could get one just that in the marketplace. Just before Red orders their death, Jin convinces Red that he'd get punished if they are who they say they are, and could possibly get paid more if he does bring the four to Kotal. Red agrees and starts to bring them to him. However the group pass a preparing public execution of a child molester, Jin gets upset at the overkill of the punishment and knocks Red away as he goes and frees the pedo. Harlow catches up with him and begins to combat with him, but ultimately fails to Jin. After Jin and his teammates incapacitate the opposing force, D'Vorah brings Kotal Kahn himself who gets upset when it is revealed to him that Mileena is in possession of Chi's Amulet. After Jin defeats Kotal in combat, Kotal Kahn and his associates are in indebted to Earth to work together to stop Mileena. After D'Vorah's betrayal to Emperor Kotal, she kills two guards and steals the Amulet for Quan Chi, Red Harlow, Reptile and Ermac discovers the bodies and deduce that it was D'Vorah's handiwork. When the Earth-humans escape their cells, they run into the Outworlders and try to stay silent but quickly get detected by Reptile. Red has a brief fight with Takeda but gets defeated by him. Red, Reptile, and Ermac are present with their meeting with Ko'atal, informing him of D'Vorah's betrayal and that they believe that she is in league with the Earth and freed the four fighters. Kotal Kahn, angered by her betrayal and the escape of his prisoners, declares war on Earth and orders his men to prepare the armies. Shortly after Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Harlow and his associates enter Earth and run into Cassie and her team, who run off into the woods. The team set up an ambush on Kotal's forces and take out a majority of the fighters, however they are soon surrounded by the rest of Kotal's army. When Jacqui informs Kotal of Shinnok's presence, Kotal says that Earth is doomed and decides to kill the Earth-humans, hoping to appease Shinnok and buy time to build up Outworld's defences. Just as the army, including Harlow, are about to execute the team, Sub-Zero and his clan attack the forces allowing the Earthlings to escape. Red Harlow and the rest of the Outworlders' fate is unknown after this, but it is likely that they escaped back into Outworld. Events of the New Era Redy Harlow appeared on the scene at Kotal Kahn's Coliseum as the captured Lord Farquaad was about to be executed after Queen Almeida appeared and prepared her schemes of putting the New Era events in motion. Seeing Almeida's power and Outworld's former ruler appearing before his very eyes, Red stepped next to Grizzly and all new Shao Kahn's allies. As a battle was conflicted thanks to Shao and Kotal Kahn's bickering, Red started shooting his revolvers at Kotal's Army, showing off his betrayal right to Kotal's face. After he was knocked down by Kung Lao, Leopold Strauss appeared and Red, Shao and his other allies escaped through Leo's portal. Harlow and the others were also present at the discussion about Shao between the ex-Emperor and Escuella before Almeida appeared before them. Harlow was then seen with Shao's new allies, spying on the Tarkatans at their camps as they were getting ready to attack. Shao Kahn wanted to exact vengeance upon Baraka and his troops for failing him too many times and for supposedly betraying him and Red? Ha, he was more than willing to help. What they didn't know, however, was that Jade and Kotal themselves were sneaking into the Tarkatan Camps to attack, but that was of no importance since Shao's clan quickly took care of the two pests during their failed botch. Harlow and the rest of Kahn's group are then seen slaughtering the Tarkatans to bits, with Red using his Twin Revolvers to head shot them all. After Kotal's half-bro finally takes his planet back from the green freak, Red and the others are seen in his throne room, but unlike the rest of Kahn's new allies, Red doesn't follow them through a portal back to Earth, instead choosing to serve the new Emperor along with Grizzly's Black Elk Tribe. Mortal Kombat info As a gunslinger, Red is a master of firearms and one of Kotal's most deadly warriors as declared by the Emperor himself. An expert marksman, Harlow is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses nails to control his opponent's movements. Powers and abilities Red Harlow is very competent with pistols and rifle, which are able to hit targets from a long distance and he is able to fight hand-to-hand without any problems. Red is notable for his marksmanship and his ability to ricochet bullets, he is also able to predict the opponent movements and attack with bombs filled with sand. Lastly he uses a sword, which is a severed Tarkatan arm blade to stab and slash his enemies. Personality and traits Red is a very quiet and rather humourless man. He rarely speaks, and when he does, it is often the least he has to say to anyone. Although he was rather chatty in his teenage years, it could be said that after his parents died, he simply lost the need to talk much. However, despite his quietness, he does prove to be polite, as seen when he always says "mam" to some women he meets. Also, he shows to be the type not to be messed with, as seen when he came to collect his money, he ignored the bank owner's excuse and even threatened him to give it to him when he comes back. Red seems to harbour deep loathing towards the scorpion tattoo branded on his right hand, so much that throughout the game he has a piece of red cloth wrapped around his right hand to conceal the tattoo from everyone, either because he could be ashamed of it, or he simply didn't want to be reminded of his parent's death. He also seems to act solely as a loner, shown when he refused to release Jack when they first met, although he did free him when he needed help. It could be said that he simply avoids close relationship probably because he doesn't want to lose any more people he cares about. He also shows a great sense of justice, being ready to help people that need help. Additionally, he is even willing to give money to those who need it, for example at the end of the game, he gives the $5000 that he won from the Battle Royale to Annie MacFarlane, even thought he wanted to keep the money for himself. Also, he himself stated that he doesn't like the job he does, shown after he killed Bad Bessie, he stated that he "hates to kill a lady". So it can be said that he mainly does such jobs simply because he really needs the money. Own told Bio I'm Red Chatan Harlow. Gunslinger and bounty hunter. Born in Texas. In my early bounty hunting career I was criticised for my stiff manner and squint. I took that criticism, chewed on it, and then did those things forever. It's my acting style. My propensity for silent "fuak you" looks made me the perfect choice to be a bounty hunter and appear in many games, like Red Dead Revolver for example. After getting fed up with politicians and government wasting my time, I decided to show 'em how it's done and murdered quite a few of government men including Mr. Kelley, Jason Cornet, and Mayor Griffin himself. Won 5000$ for it. Gave it to others mostly. I almost forgot to mention, back in the 1883 presidential race, I showed up at the Republican National Convention and talked to an empty chair as if President Nate Johnson was sitting in it. It was the most hilarious thing that's ever happened. Do you feel lucky, punk? Date unmasking. I'm genuinely asking if you want to get shot or not. Quotes In Rap Battle Verse 1 You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger. But I'll rip your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter. You're in too much gym too much Ringo, perfecting kicks. You shoulda spend more time matching your voice up to your lips. You don't belong in a fight, you belong in a sweatshop. So go ahead (spits), make my iPod. These little dances you do don't threaten me, Liu. Fak you, dude. I even squint better than you. Verse 2 (Shots a chair outtah his way) You feelin' lucky, punk? Date unmasking. Ya'll can't be too tough, you got killed by an aspirin. And your one inch punch? Same size as your pecker. Leave the rappin' to me, stick to Chinese checkers. I'd beat you in Round Two, but that'd be unbelievable. No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel. Journal Entry It was rumoured that Red had a scorpion engraved on his right hand. He covers it with a red bandage. Sheriff O'Grady doesn't stop talking about a bounty hunter who had eliminated the entire Ugly Gang. When he first appeared in my village, I thought he looked familiar. After investigating the mess of a saloon, I knew that it was the boy of Nate Harlow. God knows I've got enough of troubles already around here, being the sheriff and such, but the boy deserved to know the truth, or at least a part of it. Sitting in the cell, he did not say anything, so I talked to him. I have the feeling that things are going to change very soon here, now that he isn't on our planet anymore. Trivia *Red, Bad Bessie, Annie MacFarlane, Shadow Wolf, Jack Swift, Mr. Black, Colonel Daren, and General Diego are all mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption. *Red has more accurate dead-eye targeting skills than any other character. *Buffalo Soldier never calls him by his name. Instead, he just calls him "Bounty Hunter". *Red's hand appears to be more burnt covered than blood when hiding in the mission "Bull's Eye". *As seen in the outfitter, Red smokes a cigarette during selection in the Red Dead Redemption multiplayer outfitter, but never smokes during Red Dead Revolver. *Red is currently the only enforcer of Kotal's who doesn't originate from Outworld or a planet conquered by it, rather, he's a human from Earth. *It is implied by Kano, that Harlow attempted to kill and exterminate the Black Dragon Clan, but decided not to. *His rapping background was Brimstone, and his opponent was the Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang. Bounty Hunting license |} Gallery Harlow.jpg|Red when arriving in Brimstone. Red_on_gatling.png|Red using a gatling. Red_with_gun.jpg|Red in 1889. Red_1993_and_2009.jpg|Harlow in 1881 until 1889. Red_with_revoler.jpg|Red with pistol. Playable_skin_Red_Harlow.png|Red's Redemption skin. Harlow.png|Harlow in MK X. Reed.jpg|Harlow's loading screen. Broken Creek.jpg|Redy with dual revolvers. Reed Harlow.png|Harlow in cartoon. Theme song Harlow's theme song is Bullet with a Name by Nonpoint due to his badassery, weaponry and for having many bullets in his pocket with names on it. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:RDR Category:! Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with double personalities Category:MK Category:Former Good Guys Category:Cowboys Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Too much Red Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Native Americans Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Traitors